blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Labrys
Labrys, known by her unit number 031 (Yasogami's Steel Council President) is one of the playable characters and a major character in the fighting game sequels to Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Prior to her full appearance debut in the Arena series, she made a brief cameo appearance in the manga adaption of Persona 3 and was mentioned in its CD Drama sequel, Moonlight. She returns in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable characters. Bio Labrys is a 5th-Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, making her Aegis’ predecessor (a "big sister" of sorts). Labrys was created using the personality of a young girl from Kansai dying of illness as a template for her own personality, a unique property shared by all models of her generation (as opposed to Aegis, whose personality was a blank slate upon activation). She shared the young girl's desire to go to school, leading her to believe she was the student council president of Yasogami High School until she was saved by the Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives, who rescued her from the TV World and her Shadow's reminders of her dark past. Thankful to her new friends, she would join forces with the Shadow Operatives to get to the bottom of the mystery of how she wound up in the TV World, including the malevolent mastermind’s relationships with the Kirijo Group and the late Shuji Ikutsuki. The following day, Aegis, Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada, even Fuuka Yamagishi are kidnapped by the mastermind himself, just as the last P-1 tournament titled P-1 Climax occurs in the second Dark Hour, located in Inaba. In response, Labrys and the other former SEES members (Yukari Takeba, Ken Amada and the dog Koromaru) rush to Inaba to reunite and rescue their friends, while also manage to escape from one of the brainwashed and Shadow minions sent by the two culprits (namely Teddie's imposturous general, and youth who hacked her system temporarily (later revealed to be Sho Minazuki)). The only person Labrys and her friends manage to contact with to find their safe landing on Dark Hour infested Inaba is their friend Naoto Shirogane. Trivia * Labrys shares her English voice actress with Makoto Nanaya. * Prior to her DLC debut in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, Labrys is mentioned by Aegis to Hyde Kido; during the two's pre-battle team-up interaction, one of Labrys' special moves (her rocket punch-like Chain Knuckle) is directly alluded to. * Despite being a Persona 3-era character, she is treated as an Arena character, due to her physical debut being in the original Persona 4 Arena, as well as not being an original member of SEES. * Due to the Investigation Team having already met the Shadow Operatives with Labrys as a member, as well as Yu Narukami having returned to Tokyo following Golden Week (as mentioned in Episode P4A), this means the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle storyline is treated as a possible follow-up to the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. * Labrys's Title 'Yasogami Steel Council President '''reference to her being an android and the Student Council President. * Labrys has color palettes based on the following characters: ** “Kotone Shiomi” (''Persona 3 Portable Protagonist) ** Lambda-11 (BlazBlue) ** Aegis ** Linne ** Penny Polendina (RWBY) ** Lavenza (Persona 5). * Ariadne has color palettes of the following characters: ** “Kotone Shiomi” (Persona 3 Portable Protagonist) ** Lambda-11 (BlazBlue) ** Palladion ** Waldstein ** Ruby Rose ** Igor (Persona). See Also *Labrys at Megami Tensei Wiki *Ariadne at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents